Fangirl
by In Living Monochrome
Summary: Just a short little One shot of Carly's new obsession. A small crossover with Supernatural.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. iCarly or Supernatural. Pretty obvious right? **

**AN: This is my first time into the realm of iCarly so…Yeah. Hope you guys like it. **

Carly Shay never saw her self as someone with an addictive personality. She had interests and hobbies she was quite fond of. But it was never something that consumed her life. Unlike most people who were obsessed with something, she had enough self control to stop herself when things got out of hand.

That was before she came across a certain set of books. A certain series that tells the tale of two brothers traveling across the country in a black 1967 Chevy impala, fighting off ghosts, spirits and even the devil himself.

It was safe to say that she was hooked on these books. Even the title of the series was enough to draw her in.

_Supernatural._

It was so simple, yet at the same time so...captivating. How could one small word draw her into reading an entire series of books? One word. Just one word in a simple font spread across the top of the books managed to captivate her.

From that moment on, she knew that the two Winchester brothers would become a huge part of her life. She knew everything there was to know about the Supernatural verse. Devil's traps, cross road demons, the colt, how to properly dispose a demon.

She was definitely a Supernatural Nerd. She even proudly displayed her replica of Dean's pendant across her neck whenever she went outside. She was a Dean girl. No doubt about it. It wasn't that she hated Sam Winchester. She liked him. But there was just something about Dean and his "bad boy" persona that made him so enticing. And she was quite sure that Dean didn't have a Pee Wee baby collection in the trunk of his car next to his hunting gear.

Yeah she was hooked. She'd never admit to it. But she was hooked. She wasn't even like this during the whole Twilight "phenomenon". In fact when it came to Stephanie Meyer's series, she actually thought it was rather silly.

She'd take Dean Winchester over Edward Cullen any day of the week.

As Carly sank down in her bean bag chair, she continued to flip through her novel, reading it thoroughly while Sam was sitting across from her popping another seedless grape into her mouth. She squint her eyes at her brunette best friend in frustration.

"Carly?" she asked.

No response was given. The youngest Shay just continued to graze her eyes over the written words.

"Hey Carls!" the blonde tried again this time throwing a grape at her friend's forehead.

"Sam!" Carly yelped out, feeling the fruit hitting her square on the noggin. Sam just smirked as she popped another grape into her mouth.

"You're just a geek Carly."

"I am not." Carly crossed her arms over her chest, her book still grasped in her hands.

"It was a very important moment. Dean just escaped hell." Carly stated in a matter of fact tone, keep her arms crossed over her chest. Sam just looked at her as if she was speaking another language.

Carly sensed Sam's confusion.

"Remember at the end of the last book where the hell hounds dragged Dean to hell after he made that deal to save his brother's life? Well Dean just escaped from hell. And you'll never guess who dragged him out."

Sam just shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. "I dunno...a...demon?"

"No that's the best part! It wasn't a demon. It was an angel. An actual angel from heaven. His name was like Castel or...Castiel or something. Oooh this is so exciting!" Carly exclaimed giddily as she clapped her hands in excitement.

Sam just smirked as she stood up from her bean bag. Taking the bowl of grapes with her.

"Carl you're such a geek."

"Am not!" Carly protested, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm just a dedicated fan."

"Whatever you say fan girl. Come on, my energy tank is getting low. Let's make a Groovy Smoothie run."

The blonde grabbed the brunette's hand as they headed towards the elevator. On their way out of the Bushwell plaza, Carly once again proved Sam's theory right as she went into another diatribe about demon traps, angel banishing sigils, arch angels, and other stuff that was all pretty much Greek to Sam.

The two girls continued their conversation, completely oblivious to the jet black 1967 Chevy impala they just passed.


End file.
